


Amuleto para fantasmas

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, In the Australian Outback, M/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Incluso para Junkrat los fantasmas se manifiestan y simbolizan de diversas formas; los amuletos para combatirlos, también.





	

Tomó una bocanada de aire con desesperación, como si lo hubiesen estado ahogando debajo del agua, y su cuerpo se levantó en medio de la noche. Fue un segundo fugaz de desconcierto, ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse dónde estaba, pero su cerebro se sintió perturbado hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que despertó en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido hacía un par de horas.

El cuerpo de Junkrat estaba empapado en sudor frío, sus dedos tamborileaban ansiosos sobre el suelo de tierra y la mandíbula le temblaba de a ratos. Los engranajes comenzaban a funcionar de a poco en su cabeza mas no conseguía entender qué fue lo que lo dejó en ese estado. No era la primera vez que sucedía, Hog le había comentado que seguramente se trataba de un mal sueño (pesadilla o algo así dijo que se llamaban), pero Junkrat nunca podía confirmarlo pues no recordaba nada, de hecho el concepto de sueño le era difícil de asimilar porque nunca en su vida había soñado… Corrección, nunca en su vida había recordado un sueño —si Hog decía que soñaba entonces debía ser verdad por más que él no lo comprendiera, ¿verdad?

La fogata que con entusiasmo había encendido una vez que el intenso sol australiano se ocultó todavía seguía ahí, iluminando su cuerpo y la espalda de Hog que dormitaba frente a él. El grandulón siempre era una especie de amuleto que traía a Junkrat de regreso a la “realidad”, incluso aunque no dijera nada, incluso ahora que estaba dormido, ajeno a todo lo que acababa de pasarle.

Junkrat se le acercó muy despacio, abrió la cantimplora y bebió un poco de té. Ahh, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sonrió más tranquilo. Té de hacía días, té tibio, pero té que había conseguido preparar en la última gasolinera por la que pasaron, _su_ té. Ojalá se hubiesen podido quedar en aquel pueblo, pero acabaron encontrándose con un grupo de caza recompensas y antes de que se corriera la voz, corrió la sangre, mejor tomar distancia y acampar lejos.

En otra época algún grupo de turistas había estado exactamente en el mismo lugar en que Junkrat se encontraba. Estos habían abierto los ojos, asombrados por el paisaje y sacaron montones de fotos para no olvidar las maravillas de la naturaleza y el _Outback_ australiano. Ahora, con el lugar devastado y contaminado, Junkrat sentía que estaba viendo algo maravilloso también, no lo sabía pero a veces su expresión era la de un turista embobado, y quizá, si tuviese una cámara fotográfica a mano, le habría tomado a su paisaje, al durmiente Hog, una fotografía para atesorar.

Sólo en las noches como esa, aquellas en que no viajaban, Junkrat podía tomarse un tiempo para observar a Hog con detenimiento y deleite. Reparó en detalles que a veces olvidaba, como los lunares de su espalda, la respiración ronca —que lo preocupaban aun sabiendo que no era impedimento alguno para su compadre—, su cabello atado en una coleta baja porque era más cómodo para dormir. Digno de ver toda la noche a la luz de una fogata que moriría para antes del alba.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se había sacado la lotería —nunca jugó, pero sabía que se trataba de un premio gordo, y en síntesis eso era Hog, ¿no? El gran premio y sólo suyo— desde el día en que cerraron el trato de cincuenta-cincuenta en aquel bar de Junkertown.

Todo lo malo que haya estado pasándole o soñando, desapareció.

_Gracias, grandulón._

Hog siempre lo sorprendía, aún sin proponérselo, y no importaba que dijera que Junkrat exageraba, Junkrat estaba convencido de que era así.

Una fresca brisa se levantó. Los cabellos sujetos en coleta de Hog ondearon apenas y Junkrat continuó observando, entrando en una hipnosis fugaz. Quisiera acariciarle la cabeza o apoyar la mano sobre los lunares de su brazo. No era nada nuevo, pero el contacto físico que tenían se daba cuando Hog estaba despierto, ya sea bajo protestas poco firmes o un silencio consensuado. Dormido, existía una regla implícita en la que no debía ser perturbado. ¿Y si sucedía una emergencia?, había preguntado Junkrat, pero vio con sus propios ojos el sexto sentido de alerta del que era dueño su guardaespaldas. Él también lo tenía, probablemente todos los que habían vivido y sobrevivido los años en Junkertown dormían con la mitad del cerebro alerta a lo que les pudiera pasar.

Alertas para no morir.

 _Sólo una vez…_ , se dijo relajado, sin miedo de que Hog lo pescara in fraganti y se jodiera todo —odiaba cuando se molestaba en serio—. Estaba bien dispuesto a correr el riesgo y quizá esa noche tuviera suerte y Hog no lo notaría. Una caricia no más.

Junkrat extendió el brazo mirando hacia otro lado, una caricatura clásica del chico que quiere abrazar a su cita disimuladamente en el cine. Despacio, y no por miedo, sino que de verdad no quería molestarlo ni que se molestara con él. Despacio. Despacito, y sus dedos tocaron la piel, las yemas, se apoyaron una tras otra, luego la palma, toda la mano sobre su brazo rollizo y musculoso. Victoria. Sonrió hasta que casi sentir dolor y los segundos se le hicieron eternos. Su corazón empezó a latir con prisa, casi como si se tratara de algún trabajo de alto riesgo, desactivar una bomba o lanzar la rueda explosiva a un grupo de caza recompensas. ¿Y si subía hasta la cabeza? Ah, Junkrat, estás tentado a la suerte…

Se decidió y subió la mano. Todavía estaba mirando hacia el otro lado hasta que la voz ronca de Hog le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Compadre… todavía no salió el sol —murmuró nervioso. Su cuerpo se congeló y quedó inmóvil. Bien. Lo hecho, hecho está—. Disculpa, sólo estaba tentado, Hoggie.

—¿Tentado de qué? —inquirió mientras terminaba de levantarse.

Entonces Junkrat se dio cuenta de que la mano que estaba acariciando a Hog hacia rato que  _ya_ _no existía_.

A veces…

A veces le sucedía eso: se olvidaba. No era la primera vez, quizá por eso nunca miraba cuando “acariciaba” a su compadre, simplemente se limitaba a sentirlo mientras movía el muñón con una suavidad inútil. Por eso Hog nunca lo notó, porque no había caricia alguna.

—De nada, de nada, cosas mías —aclaró riéndose.

—Estás loco —murmuró Roadhog y se sentó frente a la fogata, cada vez más consumida—. Es la mano fantasma.

Junkrat arqueó las cejas algo ofendido, como si le contaran un cuento para chiquillos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Lo vi. Cuando… —tosió apenas y la máscara apuntó directo a su rostro, Junkrat supo que lo estaba mirando fijamente— cuando las personas pierden un miembro, por alguna razón, el cerebro no lo cree.

Vaya, eso era nuevo.

—¿Cómo que no se lo cree, Hog? No está y ya. La pierna no está, el brazo tampoco y lo sé, lo veo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que el cerebro no lo cree? Si es mío y yo lo sé, tiene que estar clarito para los dos.

Era nuevo y parecía un chiste. El peor chiste jamás contado.

—Escucha —dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Junkrat. Si la cerrara con fuerza, podría quebrarle el cráneo y ahí vería si su cerebro registraba eso o no. Sin embargo, los grados de fuerza y delicadeza que manejaba Hog eran impresionantes. El cuerpo de Junkrat, casi siempre en constante tensión, se relajó al contacto—, no es muy claro cómo funciona. Sólo sé que las personas creen que lo que no está, está. Incluso les duele o les da comezón.

Sí.

No lo entendía del todo, pero sabía qué Hog no estaba mintiendo.

Podría jurar que sus dedos lo habían acariciado. Claro, no podía describir bien cómo se sentía su piel en ese preciso momento, si estaba tibia o fría, áspera o tersa, cubierta por el polvo que se levantaba a veces, con cicatrices o no.

Junkrat se vio a sí mismo moviendo el muñón del brazo, sonriendo presa de un engaño auto-inducido —sí qué eres tan estúpido como todos dicen a fin de cuenta, ¿eh, Junkrat?—, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Pocas veces experimentó la humillación, tenía una especie de inmunidad o talento para ignorar lo que se dijera de él, pero esta vez era diferente.

¿Cómo era posible?

—Pero, grandulón, yo _de verdad lo sentí_ …

Silencio. Una tuerca suelta trabando los engranajes del pensamiento, un Junkrat mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta. Era hora de que el amuleto volviera a hacer su magia.

En silencio, Roadhog se levantó y bebió un poco de agua, luego se sentó y segundos después dio dos, y tan sólo dos, palmadas sobre uno de sus muslos. La señal.

El rostro de Junkrat se iluminó con una sonrisa. Se impulsó con su único brazo para avanzar y acomodarse en _su_ lugar. A toda máquina, no sólo los engranajes si no todo su cuerpo, el corazón ansioso, veloz como el de un ratón. El brazo y el muñón se extendieron en un intento de abrazo, su cabeza reposaba sobre el vientre de su Hoggie.

—Si lo sentiste —sentenció Hog— entonces es cierto y punto.

—Claro que sí, compadre —se trepó rápidamente hasta que ambos rostros quedaron enfrentados.

Junkrat apoyó su nariz sobre la trompa de cerdo de la máscara. Hog no dijo nada y tampoco se movió. Dejó una de sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda y quemada de Junkrat, lo sintió estremecerse y reprimir una risa. No faltaba mucho, ambos lo sabían, para que Hog se decidiera a levantarse la máscara hasta la nariz y sus labios carnosos se juntaran con otros más finos y se comieran poco a poco.

—No sabes cuánto te adoro, amigo.

—Entonces intenta que lo sepa —le respondió y aunque Junkrat no lo viera, Hog sonrió y acarició su espalda, sus hombros, el brazo y él muñón indiscriminadamente.

_Este tipo me quiere hacer estallar._

El amuleto funcionó una vez más, y ya no había pesadillas ni manos fantasmas. Sólo él y su compadre Hog, no necesitaba que el cerebro se lo confirmara.

Todo su cuerpo y su ser sabían que era eral.

**Author's Note:**

> El síndrome del miembro fantasma es algo que le sucede a la mayoría de las personas que sufrieron la pérdida de un miembro. Quería trabajar con eso desde hace años pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad hasta que apareció este par en mi vida (!).
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a decir verdad hace mil años que no escribo y cerrar esta historia se volvió casi casi un parto. Dentro de todo, salió como me lo propuse y ya tengo ganas de hacer un par más porque se me llenó la cabeza de ideas.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final~


End file.
